Ira (Tuffty)
(Creator) |magic= |curse=Anger Curse |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 11 |image gallery= }} Ira (アイラ Aira) was an Ultimate-class etherious and a member of D.O.O.M. He was created and later sealed by . After unsealing him, Tsubaki Orphne gained control of him using her magic and he became an affiliate of the organisation, After which he was sent on a rampage throughout before eventually being defeated by Kain Dressler. Appearance Ira was a large hairless, humanoid creature with purple-blue skin, two large antenna protruding from his head and a very muscular build covered with bulging veins. Personality Beelzebub was an aggressive, rabid and unstable creature, not unlike a wild animal that existed only to kill. After Tsubaki used her magic to take control of his mind, he became sub servant, obeying every command she gave without hesitation, though he was still his aggressive self, it was just directed toward whatever Tsubaki desired it to be. He considered himself far superior to human's, thinking them as lowly ants. He was greatly infuriated by the fact that a human, was fighting on par with him and as a result increased his size significantly in an attempt to crush him. Relationships History Synopsis Assault on Crocus arc Curses & Abilities He was an exceedingly powerful creature being among the most powerful and oldest of Zeref's creation's and one of the most powerful members of D.O.O.M, easily defeating multiple high-ranking mages like Reginald Balmore. His regenerative power, physical prowess and ability to empower himself with rage made him practically indestructible. He was instantly designated an Ultimate-Class threat by the Magic Council. Physical Capabilities Demon Physiology: He could morph certain sections of his body, such as his hands or feet into weapon's like swords and axes. He could create spikes all over his body to act as a manner of defence. He could also use these spikes to impale a target. Ira also possessed a powerful regenerative ability, he could fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. Though this worked quickly, if enough of his body was destroyed in short enough a period of time, he could regenerate as seen with Kain. *'Immense Strength': Ira possessed an extreme amount of base-level strength. He was able to create a large crater with a just single punch and send Kain through a mountain. He seriously injured a mage as powerful as Rex with a just single punch whilst he was using Dragon Force. *'Incredible Speed': Ira was very fast despite his large frame and muscular build. He was able to deliver high speed combination's, in a matter of seconds and move from one position to another in the blink of an eye. He moved from right in front of Rex to behind him, completely taking Rex by surprise and only giving him just enough time to turn around before punching him. *'Immense Reflexes': *'Extreme Durability': Ira could take a great deal of physical punishment, being struck by Kain multiple times with some of his most powerful moves. He was able to withstand an onslaught of Rex's wind dragon slayer magic and physical attacks whilst he was using Dragon Force without receiving any injuries which did not quickly heal. *'Immense Endurance': Ira was very well conditioned, fighting for an extended period of time at a high level without showing even the faintest signs of fatigue, beating many powerful opponents quickly. He fought and easily beat several potential S-Class Mages and one S-Class Mage at the same time after destroying an entire village and easily killing an unspecified amount of rune knights and their commander. After all this he still had enough energy to go all out against Kain. *'Supernatural Senses': Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ira was an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant despite not receiving any formal training, rather his amazing senses and physical prowess simply allowed him to dispatch skilled opponents with very little difficulty. Curse Abilities Immense Curse Power: *'Magical Barrier Particles': *'Energy Projection': Ira could also fire beams of energy from his hands and between his two antennae, powerful enough to destroy an entire forest and massive walls of earth easily. The longer he charged the energy before releasing the more powerful the beams became. Curses Anger Curse (激怒の呪法 Gekido no Jūhō): This curse allows Ira to gain strength through increased rage. With this magic he could increase the size of his body up to at least more than four times his original size, giving him even greater physical prowess with every increase in size. It is unknown whether he could grow any larger, as he was defeated before he could display the full extent of this ability. Equipment Battles & events & — Interrupted *Ira vs. Kain Dressler — Lose |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Vaccine Man from the "One Punch Man" series.